Les Surnoms
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: L'évolution du surnom de Kara Danvers dans le téléphone de Cat Grant...


_**Bonsoir !**_

 _ **Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit après avoir vu un post sur Tumblr.**_

 _ **C'est du SuperCat, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ce ship, je vous invite à passer votre chemin.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **CG/KD**_

 _ **La première fois que Cat avait rentré le numéro de téléphone de Kara dans son téléphone, elle l'avait sobrement appelée "**_ Assistante _ **", remplaçant le numéro de l'assistante précédente qui avait tenu une semaine.**_

 _ **Kara, elle était là depuis une demi-journée et semblait pour le moment s'en sortir bien mieux que ses prédécesseurs.**_

 _ **Elle n'avait pas encore pleuré, prenait toutes les remarques que Cat pouvait lui faire avec le sourire et elle anticipait même parfois certaines de ses actions.**_

 _ **Comme par exemple le cachet d'aspirine qui était apparu subitement devant elle, alors qu'elle c'était à peine frotté les tempes, ou alors sa salade préférée avec son cheeseburger dessus qui était apparu devant elle, alors qu'elle avait à peine soufflé sa demande.**_

 _ **Avec un peu de chance, celle-ci durerait un peu plus que la précédente…**_

 _ **CG/KD**_

 _ **Cela faisait trois semaines que Kara était là quand elle passa de "**_ Assistante _ **" à "**_ Kiera _ **" sur le téléphone de Catherine Grant.**_

 _ **Kara venait de battre le record de l'assistante restée la plus longtemps cette année et Cat commençait doucement à penser que la jeune femme était la bonne.**_

 _ **Kara semblait vivre pour ce travail, n'hésitant pas à partir plus tard que Cat elle-même et arriver avant elle, avec son Latte préféré.**_

 _ **En parlant du Latte… Voilà le seul point sur laquelle la jeune femme avait encore à travailler, elle savait comment elle le prenait, là n'était pas le souci, mais son Latte avait tendance à toujours arriver tiède et s'il y avait bien une chose que Cat Grant détestait c'était son Latte autrement que chaud.**_

 _ **Mais à côté de cela, la jeune femme était clairement parfaite, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre, alors elle faisait avec son Latte tiède.**_

 _ **Mieux valait cela qu'une assistante incompétente.**_

 _ **CG/KD**_

 _ **La deuxième fois que Cat renomma Kara dans son téléphone, se déroula le jour de ses six mois d'embauche.**_

 _ **Kara était la première assistante n'ayant jamais tenu aussi longtemps à son service, c'était pour cela qu'elle consentit à la mettre sous "**_ Kara _ **" dans son téléphone.**_

 _ **Même si elle allait continuer à l'appeler Kiera, elle ressentait le besoin d'avoir son prénom écrit correctement dans son téléphone.**_

 _ **Cat savait qu'elle avait un raisonnement tordu, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait apprit de son mentor et qu'elle appliquait à la lettre depuis ses débuts.**_

 _ **"Ne jamais appeler les personnes sous nous par leur prénom, ne jamais leur montrer trop d'importance, sinon ils en voulaient toujours plus et ils devenaient ingérable".**_

 _ **Bien que la Queen Of All Media soit septique quand à savoir si cela pouvait servir à Kara, la jeune femme faisait toujours tout, quitte à se plier en quatre pour faire plaisir à sa patronne, à tel point que cela en devenait trop parfois.**_

 _ **Mais une part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver toutes ses attentions plaisantes, alors elle ne disait rien, en profitant…**_

 _ **CG/KD**_

 _ **"**_ Sunny Danvers _ **", c'était ainsi que Cat avait renommé Kara dans son téléphone un matin de juin.**_

 _ **Il faisait un beau soleil qui tapait fort et Cat avec la chaleur, avait sentit une migraine pointer le bout de son nez, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas mit un pied dans CatCo Plaza.**_

 _ **La Queen Of All Media avait été accueillit par Kara, un beau sourire aux lèvres, qui avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.**_

 _ **Rapidement, elle l'avait conduit à son bureau, lui avait donné un verre d'eau et une aspirine, ainsi que ses friandises préférées, à savoir des M &M's.**_

 _ **Elle avait ensuite fermé ses stores pour que la lumière soit moins présente et lui avait presque dit avec autorité de se reposer.**_

 _ **Cat avait presque voulu l'envoyer paitre, presque, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le beau sourire de Kara, celui la même qui lui était réservé, lui demandant avec douceur d'accepter son aide.**_

 _ **La chef d'entreprise avait céder, bien entendu, comme elle le faisait toujours face à ce beau sourire.**_

 _ **Le sourire lumineux de son assistante la rendait faible, c'était un fait, alors elle avait simplement attrapé son téléphone, changer le nom de Kara et avait ensuite consentit à dormir sur son canapé.**_

 _ **CG/KD**_

 _ **Pendant plus d'un an le nom de son assistante était resté le même dans le téléphone de Cat Grant, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, la Queen Of All Media lui fasse enlever ses lunettes devant elle.**_

 _ **Alors le nom avait été changé en "**_ Supergirl _ **", et ce malgré les supplications et autres stratagèmes de cette dernière pour lui faire croire, qu'elle n'était en rien la Super-Héroïne qui avait permit à la Tribunes de se remettre à flot, et qui avait sauvé la ville un nombre incalculable de fois.**_

 _ **Cette ville était peut-être aveugle, mais elle, elle ne l'était pas.**_

 _ **Elle avait eu la puce à l'oreille quand son café c'était soudain mit à arriver à bonne température le matin.**_

 _ **Et puis sérieusement, qui pourrait croire qu'une simple paire de lunette et une coiffure quelque peut différente puisse réussir à cacher son identité très longtemps ?**_

 _ **Entre elle et Clarke Kent, il n'y avait définitivement du souci à ce faire pour les Super Héros, à moins qu'elle ne soit juste plus observatrice que les autres, après tout, Loïs avait mit presque trois ans à ce rendre compte que son "copain" était Superman, mais bon, c'était Loïs donc…**_

 _ **En plus, on ne pouvait pas dire que Kara était bien aidée par sa bande de bras cassé d'amis, entre Wink qui bredouillait des excuses pitoyables comme "Elle est au toilette, petite vessie" ou encore Jimmy qui avait comme excuse type "Elle est à la photocopieuse", elle ne risquait pas de garder son secret très longtemps.**_

 _ **C'est pour cela qu'elle avait besoin de Cat, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse garder son identité cachée, qui puisse lui trouver des excuses et même lui fournir un alibi si un jour il le fallait.**_

 _ **Oui, elle ferait ça, elle serait l'Ange Gardien de Kara Danvers aka "**_ Supergirl _ **", même si elle voulait continuer à lui dire que ce n'était pas elle.**_

 _ **CG/KD**_

 _ **Après ça, Cat ne s'attendait pas à devoir changer une nouvelle fois le nom de Kara dans son téléphone.**_

 _ **Mais c'était sans compter sur ses sentiments pour la jeune femme qui c'étaient révélé être autre chose qu'une amitié étrange.**_

 _ **Et il avait fallu qu'elle se mette en couple avec son fils pour qu'elle s'en rende compte, autant dire qu'elle n'avait aucune chance.**_

 _ **Kara était belle, lumineuse, voyait le bien et le beau partout dans le monde, même si ce n'était pas vrai, alors qu'elle… Elle, elle était tout le contraire…**_

 _ **C'était Carter qui le premier avait remarqué sa petite crise de jalousie mal cachée contre son fils le plus âgé et qui avait décrété tout naturellement que son Assistante était son "**_ Crush _ **".**_

 _ **C'était donc ainsi qu'elle avait renommé Kara dans son téléphone, d'une manière totalement puérile et presque pré-pubère.**_

 _ **CG/KD**_

 _ **Il n'y avait fallu attendre que quelques semaines pour que le nom de Kara ne change à nouveau dans son téléphone.**_

 _ **Cette fois-ci, il était devenu "**_ Numéro 2 _ **".**_

 _ **Cat ne pouvait pas avoir Kara, elle c'était faite à l'idée, mais elle était en colère contre elle pour avoir blessé son fils, même si c'était pour le protéger.**_

 _ **Sortir avec Supergirl était bien trop dangereux, Kara n'avait aucunement pensé à mal.**_

 _ **C'était ce qu'elle essayait de se dire depuis le début de la journée, mais pourtant le souvenir**_ _**des adieux de son fils lui annonçant qu'il repartait sans qu'ils n'aient vraiment eu le temps de parler lui restait en travers de la gorge et repassait en boucle dans sa tête.**_

 _ **Elle avait besoin de temps, voilà, c'est tout, juste besoin d'un peu de temps, avec moins de Kara et plus de Shioban…**_

 _ **CG/KD**_

 _ **Il c'était avéré que la phase moins de Kara, plus de Shioban c'était avéré être une très mauvaise idée.**_

 _ **Kara lui avait manqué au bout quelques minutes seulement, quand l'assistante remplaçante c'était avéré être beaucoup trop comme sa propre personne à son goût.**_

 _ **Elle avait rendu les choses très claires, si elle était là, c'était pour lui piquer son job et devenir la future Cat Grant.**_

 _ **Sur le moment engager quelqu'un qui était tout le contraire de son assistante préféré lui avait semblé être une bonne idée, sur le moment oui, voilà où était tout le problème.**_

 _ **Maintenant elle ne savait pas comment faire pour arranger les choses, parce que c'était une chose de changer le nom de Kara dans son téléphone, mais c'était une toute autre affaire de lui parler.**_

 _ **Alors pour le moment elle ne faisait rien et seul le "**_ I Miss You _ **" qui avait remplacé le nom de son assistante préférée dans son téléphone témoignait de son envie de regagner la confiance et l'amitié de Kara.**_

 _ **CG/KD**_

 _ **Elle n'avait finalement rien eu à faire, si ce n'est perdre son téléphone et envoyer Kara le chercher.**_

 _ **Kara et son ouïe surpuissante, Kara qui avait pensé que le moyen le plus rapide de retrouver était tout simplement de le faire sonner, Kara qui n'avait pas pu manquer le "I Miss You" qui s'étalait sur tout l'écran du téléphone…**_

 _ **Après ça son assistante était venue la trouver, ses yeux de chiot de sortit ainsi qu'un début de sourire timide sur ses lèvres.**_

 _ **Cat avait bien tenté de résister, de fermer son visage et de la renvoyer à son bureau, mais la jeune femme qui se tenait face à elle en avait décidé autrement, elle voulait lui parler, elle voulait tout arranger, maintenant.**_

 _ **Et la détermination presque Supergirlienne de Kara à cette instant fini de briser toutes les barrières de Cat, qui s'approcha de la jeune femme, l'attrapant par les pans de l'un de ses cardigans qu'elle tenait en horreur, avant de l'embrasser, ce qui l'a surprit autant que cela surprit Kara.**_

 _ **Pendant quelques secondes la Queen Of All Media cru avoir fait une erreur, jusqu'à ce que la brunette ne passe un bras autour de sa taille et ne l'attire pour un baiser.**_

 _ **A partir de cet instant, Kara changea encore une fois de nom, devenant ainsi**_ "My (Super)Girlfriend".

 _ **CG/KD**_

 _ **La dernière fois ou Cat avait changé le nom de Kara dans son téléphone, était pour une raison très spéciale.**_

 _ **Kara l'avait demandé en mariage et elle avait dit oui.**_

 _ **Elle ne savait pas si c'était de l'inconscience ou simplement de l'amour, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui répondre par l'affirmatif.**_

 _ **La cérémonie avait été sublime, Carter avait apporté les alliances, Alex était venue avec sa nouvelle petite amie, une certaine Maggie avec qui ça semblait sérieux et que Cat c'était fait un plaisir d'embêter dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.**_

 _ **Loïs était là également et même elle n'avait pas réussie à lui gâcher sa soirée, après tout, elle avait réussit à se marier avec sa Kryptonienne avant sa meilleure ennemie.**_

 _ **Ce soir là, après avoir dansé, chanté et mangé beaucoup, Cat Grant-Danvers avait pris son téléphone, changeant le nom de Kara qui passa de**_ "My (Super)Girlfriend" _**à**_ "My (Super)Wife".

CG/KD

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **Comme toujours, j'attends vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

 _ **J'en profite pour vous annoncer que dans les prochaines semaines, je vais publier un OS sur un autre ship de la série, j'espère que vous aimez le Supercorp, parce que je suis personnellement tombée totalement amoureuse de la Lena Luthor jouée par Katie McGrath.**_

 _ **A bientôt !**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
